


What Dewie I Dew?

by aphenglandstan



Series: Questioning Dewey [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: ?????, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dewey Duck Panic, Dewey Panic, Episode: s02e19 A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill!, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gen, Queer Dewey Duck, Queer panic, Questioning Dewey Duck, THIS IS LIKE PROJECTING BUT ALSO NOT IDK HOW TO DESCRIBE IT ANDNNFNGM, akdmfmgmgmmg, basically just what happens after that episode, bc listen it’s basically canon, but it’s just a character confused about his sexuality and there’s a happy ending, canonverse, idk if it counts as angst, if they EVER try to give that man a heterosexual love interest it’s on sight, that’s it that’s the fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Dewey is confused. About everything, like usual, but especially about feelings. Feelings about girls. And boys. And he just wanted to slam his head against the wall and scream.
Series: Questioning Dewey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	What Dewie I Dew?

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to drop my usual notes, so I’m sorry if emails are sent for edits AKKFMFMGMGM.
> 
> uh yeah. I wrote this. Dewey? Icon. might have to write more questioning Dewey. lmk if you’d want to see it.

Dewey’s life was difficult.

All of his friends and family had seen the scene in his dreamscape. Everything was perfect and happy and oh so _Dewey_! But there was the one catch. And Dewey tried to act nonchalant about it, and no-one acknowledged it. He assumed that he was only lucky enough for no-one to give it much thought.

The love interest. Even in his perfect world, he was still confused. And it wasn’t because he was young. It wasn’t because he was stupid. It wasn’t even because he was dropped on his head as a hatchling. It was just... like it was... it just was what it was. He could barely even admit it in his head. It was all just confusing.

And the love interest showed it with both of the voices. A feminine voice and a masculine voice. It really was a good representation for the love interest that he wanted. But how could he know who his dream love interest was if he didn’t even know who he was?

It was all just confusing, and he had his family, but like he didn’t even feel like any of them would understand. Like, he briefly considered talking to Gyro about it, but nothing ever came of it. Dewey felt like Gyro would at least understand a little. The whole not straight thing. Gyro was gay, and Dewey was... whatever he was. But Gyro was always so busy, and Dewey was always too nervous.

It was all just chaos. But Dewey was an adventurer at heart. He’d never been known to run away from a little chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah please feel free to leave Kudos and/or a comment if you liked!!!!! :)! <3! they help inspire me to write more and stuff. yeah.


End file.
